American Hogwarts students
by Angel Flower
Summary: Hogwarts gets 9 new kids entering there fifth year from america. Read the story to find out. between Gryfindor and Slytherin. First fanfic.
1. meeting americans

Harry still couldn't find Hermione and Ron. And he was already on the Hogwarts express. Harry really hoped nothing had happened to his friends.  
Just as he was thinking the possible reasons on why they wouldn't be there, he heard some awfully familiar voices. He was about to get up and see who it was when Ron poked his head in, with Hermione right behind him.  
"Harry!!!" Ron cried out excitedly.  
"It's about.Tiiiime we found you." Said Hermione breathlessly and letting a yawn out during the word time. Ron and her walked into the compartment. They both sat across from Harry so that they could tell him what happened.  
Hermione and Ron started at once. Lets just say that it was a totally different language.  
Halfway thru there rambling on about different parts of the story, 7 people walked into the compartment. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did not notice at all.  
"eh hem." said a girl. They didn't here her. "eh hem." she said a little bit louder. "EH HEM!!!!!!" They all jumped a foot in the air.  
"WHAT??" screamed Harry because he already had a headache from Ron and Hermione.  
"We were just wondering if we could sit here with you?" asked another girl.  
"We don't care. It'll just be a tight fit." Said Hermione.  
"Thanks" said the only boy in the group.  
The boy and two girls sat next to Ron and Hermione while 4 girls sat next to Harry.  
"What are your names?" Ron asked.  
"huh? Oh, I'm Troy." Said the boy. He was a Spanish boy. He had black hair that looked wet. (It was gel) He had beautiful white teeth and his hair was like Harry's but somewhat neater.  
"I'm Mandie" said the girl next to Troy. You can tell she was Chinese. She had shiny, wavy black hair that was halfway down her back. She had gold highlights from the bottom of her hair and up about two inches. She had dark brown eyes.  
"Hi I'm Danielle" the girl next to Mandie said. Her skin was a light shade of brown. She had amazingly straight black hair. She had an awesome smile. She also had blue eyes to top it off.  
The girl next to Harry said, "I'm Arianna" She had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. She had freckles on her face. She too had a nice smile that would blow anyone away. They just loved her smile.  
"I'm Ashlyn." Said the girl next to Arianna. She had brown hair that was tied loosely but tight enough for it to stay where it was. It was in a messy bun with 5 elastics holding it in place. She had a black headband that covered half of her forehead and half of her hair. She had oval shaped glasses. She didn't have a lot of freckles if not none. She had a tanned face and greenish brownish eyes.  
"Hello!! I am Teressa" said the girl next to Ashlyn. Teressa was from Brazil but grew up in America. She had long fingers with those she will choke you. She too, had brown hair. She had the top half of her hair in a pony tail while the rest hung down. She had brown eyes.  
"and I'm Willow" said the last person. She had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes. She had a face shape as a model with small glasses.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"  
"I'm Hermione Granger"  
"I'm Ron Weasley"  
"Where are you guys from?" Hermione asked  
"We are from America. We were supposed to get our Hogwarts letters about 5 years ago." Said Troy  
"Oh, so you are entering your fifth year then?" Hermione asked  
"Yeah I think we are." Arianna said  
"You are in the same year as us." Said Ron  
"Okay. We have to introduce you to our other 3 friends. They too are in there fifth year and from America." Said Danielle.  
***  
  
It was a quiet ride. Everyone was sleeping except Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ashlyn.  
"Well, Well, Well," sneered Malfoy who just entered "it seems that Hogwarts lets anybody in especially mudbloods"'  
"Get out Malfoy" Harry said standing up  
"What's your first name?" Ashlyn asked sweetly  
"Draco Malfoy" he said while he looked at Ashlyn  
Ashlyn snorted.  
"Malfoy, Why every year you just come into our compartment?" Ron asked while he also stood up.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that he is a fan to Harry" Ashlyn said sweetly.  
"Well obviously you don't know better" Malfoy said.  
"Well obviously you should start caring about your looks and stop looking like the ferret you are" she sneered.  
"Shut up you filthy little mudblood.  
"Look who's talking" she said standing up abruptly. "You greasy little git. You must be from Slytherin."  
"Do you have a problem with Slytherin? You are just a mudblood and you wouldn't know much anyways."  
"Malfoy, you have much to learn about me. I am a mudblood as you say about me. To me that is not an insult. I have two worlds Dracula. Always 1 more than you. Therefore, I know that I know more than you. Now I don't feel like talking to a Rodent so I suggest you leave. There is obviously no more room in this compartment. Oh and Dracula, I suggest that this is going to be a long year. Buh bye" Then Malfoy left. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I only own the characters you do not recognize. JK owns everything else. That is all.  
  
A/N: Do not kill me!!! I am so sorry I haven't written in so long. You better be happy I am doing this because I gave up my summer reading just to write this and I'm planning on writing another. So be Patience (something that I'm not known for) I didn't have writer's block. I don't even know what that is. But trust me, I am not a Blond. I probably should be though. I like blondes they are nice. I am a burnett. Anyways, as I was saying, (wasn't really saying nothing) My computer was being stupid. It would not let me on the Internet. At ALL!! Then it shut down completely!!! I was ready to through it out the window.  
Anyhow, Review even if you do not like the story. Cause right now, I really don't care what people who hate it think. I only care about those who do like it. But I also care about those who don't like it because then my next story will be better. And if you already reviewed and can't review again, email me. I like emails. Also email me if it's been more than 2 weeks and you want me to write some more cause sometimes I don't feel like writing if no one wants me to write. NOW on to the story. Before we start, if you have any ideasfor this story, then review me saying what. If I use your ideas then I will write a special thanks to you. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ME!!!!  
Love always,  
Lizpurdypups  
I LOVE DOGS  
  
P.S. email: lizpurdypups@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
They were in the Great Hall and the first years were sorted. Dumbledore was speaking.  
"As you can see, We have some new students" he said pointing at a group of students which were still standing where the first years wait before they get called up to the stool to put the sorting hat on. "Ashlyn?"  
Ashlyn went over to the stool that McGonagall had left out with the Sorting hat on it.  
"hmm. Not very difficult. You are most certainly not in Slytherin. I think you will do well in GRYFFINDOR" Ashlyn stood up smiling. She put the hat back on the stool and jogged to the Gryffindor table, then sat next to Hermione.  
"Arianna"  
Arianna gulped and then walked slowly to the stool and put the hat on. "You might do well in Slytherin, but you are not one to follow. You follow your instincts and are very brave. Therefore, GRYFFINDOR"  
Looking rather pleased with herself, she took of the hat and ran to sit across from Ashlyn.  
"Teressa?"  
She walked up to the hat and put it on.  
"Aahhh," the sorting hat said quietly into her ear, "Little rude dearest aren't we? Ravenclaw is well, as you think, for brainiacs only. Hufflepuff is too nice for you. Gryffindor you hate because, well you just hate them. So that leaves one group left. SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted.  
She smiled evilly like Malfoy, then took off the hat and walked slowly to the Slytherin table. She sat right next to Draco. Or shall I say Dracula? A/N: If you don't get this then ask in your review and I will answer it in the next chapter/s.  
"Willow"  
She walked proudly to the stool and put the hat on.  
"You are very much like a girl, whom is in there fifth year in Gryffindor. You like reading books but will not make friends in Ravenclaw. You absolutely hate each and every Slytherin, even if they were your friends were in Slytherin. Well better make this short. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!  
She jumped up real fast and the hat fell of her head but she didn't care. She ran towards her friends at the Gryffindor table.  
"Danielle"  
She sat down at the stool and picked up the hat from the ground.  
"Easy. You make me sick. You are wasting my time SLYTHERIN!!!!!!"  
She got of the chair and gave the hat to Mandie whom was standing next to the stool. Then Danielle trailed of towards Slytherin.  
Mandie placed the hat upon her head.  
"Smart. Very smart indeed. But sadly, Ravenclaw is not the house for you. Very Kind. Only kind to those in your house. Not much bravery of course. Slytherin is the house for you, yes, SLYTHERIN"  
A small smile of happiness spread across her face as she gave the hat to Tanya. Mandie ran to Slytherin.  
Tanya put the hat on and when it was on for about 3 seconds it screamed "SLYTHERIN" She jumped in terror but ran to Slytherin.  
Blaise and Troy? Please stand in a line behind the stool. Blaise, sit on the stool.  
"You are boring me. What's with the SLYTHERIN?"  
Blaise got up and gave the hat to Troy. Blaise waited for Troy. Troy put the hat on.  
"Seems you will do great in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. But yet it is again SLYTHERIN" Blaise and Troy walked to Slytherin.  
"One quick announcement. The Forbidden Forest is well forbidden. Now eat" said Professor Dumbledore.  
"Why's the Forbidden forest forbidden?" Ashlyn and Willow asked Dumbledore at the same time.  
"There are creatures in there that you don't want to mess with." Professor McGonagall answered.  
"Well then what's the point of having it if no one can go in there?" Willow asked.  
"We are Gryffindors are we not?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Yeah and are we not supposed to be brave?" Arianna asked with her nice smile.  
"Can we take a walk through there?" Willow asked  
"We will be careful" Arianna said.  
"It's not like we are going to go out there and say- 'Here creature creature creature, come and get us'"  
"Another word from the three of you and you get a weeks detention" said McGonagall.  
"Please?" the three of them said at once with cute puppy dog faces.  
"DETENTION!!!! Not another word" McGonagall said.  
"Okay" they said yet again  
"We just said another word what are you going to do? Give us detention?" They asked again at the same time. The whole great hall seemed to forget about there food and were watching the three of them against McGonagall. Some looked like they were afraid what McGonagall was going to do while the rest were looking at the three purely amazed.  
"Detention 3 weeks" McGonagall said  
"That's it?" asked Arianna with a look of disgust.  
"come on you guys, we can do better than this" Ashlyn said with the same look of disgust.  
"that's the least amount of detentions we got in one day." Again with the same look of disgust. Fred and George looked like they were about to get on their hands and knees and worship them.  
"We are setting the world record" Ashlyn said with a sudden sound of amazement.  
"I feel ashamed of our selves" Arianna said sadly  
"We are simply loosing our touch" Willow said making false tears come down her face. Then all of a sudden, Ashlyn started letting out sobs and sobs of tears out while hanging onto Arianna who was know cracking up. Then Ashlyn fell of the seat and crying out as she crawled around the floor. Then she simply let out,  
"I.I.I'm. falling for you" then she jumped up and started cracking up along with Willow and Ashlyn.  
'eh hem." Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"huh?" Ashlyn asked, then Willow asked  
"What?" then Arianna asked,  
"We get more detentions?" she perked up.  
"No. I was just wandering how much longer the show would be because I want everyone to eat and go up to their dorms."  
"UGH!!!" they all screamed.  
"We are a disgrace" Willow screamed.  
"We can't even get more than 3 weeks of detention at a time" Arianna said  
"Hey! There's always tomorrow night" Ashlyn perked up  
"OH YEAH!!!!!" the other two screamed  
"Good-bye everyone" Willow said  
"Sweet dreams" Arianna said with evil laughter.  
Ashlyn just grinned. "Bye Gryffindor my friends! We hate you Slytherin" she said as if Slytherin were her friends.  
They were about to walk out the door when Arianna who was leading them out stopped abruptly and they all fell back except Arianna who fell forward. She stood up clutching her back.  
"ARIANNA WHEN WE GET UPYOU BETTER RUN" the other two said. Ashlyn was already up and was helping Willow up. Arianna started to run. She ran and stopped on the stage.  
"We are planning something sspppppppppeeeeeccccccccciiaaallllllllllllllll" she started off and stretched on the word special because she started to run again seeing that Ashlyn and Willow were already up and started to run after her. She placed an invisible wall in the center of the great hall. Ashlyn and Willow were on the other side. She started talking again  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, We are planning something special tomorrow morning so uh be prepared. Alright gotta fly " she said as she took off the shield. Then she ran out the doors with Ashlyn and Willow right behind her.  
"Now that we've gotten our entertainment for this evening, finish eating and go to bed. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow because of the distraction." There was a cheer throughout the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning people were afraid to go breakfast but they were starving. Notices were handed out having their dances and other activities. The only people who weren't afraid to go to breakfast were the Gryffindors. The three told them that the trick did not include Gryffindors.  
Ashlyn, Willow and Arianna were the first people at breakfast. They didn't know what they were going to do. They were all looking in some books when Willow found a book with fairies in it. This gave them an idea. They cast a spell at Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and Slytherins table. What happened is once they sat down they get "Dressed up" They also put it to where the Gryffindor girls will also get a piece of there work.  
In 15 more minutes, people would start to arrive. They were right. In 15 more minutes a group of Hufflepuff girls (about 7 girls) came in looking nervously at the three.  
"If you like fairies then don't worry" Ashlyn said. The group of girls gave a sigh of relief and sat down. All of a sudden, they started growing wings the color of there house colors. The wings were different from each other. The girls got skirts about knee high in the same design as their wings. The shirts were all the same. They were short sleeve shirts (same colors of their houses) that said their house name with a picture of their animal. For girls, there hairstyle changed. For instance, one girl ended up with braids and another ended up with a tight fancy bun with glitter in her hair. They also got makeup on. The girls of course were giggling.  
Then it hit them. If boys walked in saw the giggling girls they would run back out. A smile slolwly spread across Arianna's face. She put a spell so that if a person walked in would get it. Except of course Gryffindor boys.  
Soon enough everybody was a fairy, except Gryffindor boys and them three. The Gryffindor girls were thanking them for keeping the spell on them. The boys looked the funniest. They looked the same as the girls except no makeup, no glitter, and no short skirts. They had similar skirts except longer.  
The girls ended up with another weeks worth of detentions. They took it hard. Just as hard as yesterday.  
"WHAT?!, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WEEKS WORTH?" Willow asked with a rage of anger. She wasn't joking. The three of them were going ballistic.  
"But.But.BUT?!?!??!?" Arianna started but couldn't continue. She was holding back tears. She got up. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"You.you.You can't give us detention." Arianna continued  
Ashlyn breathing heavily, "You had ALL NIGHT to give us more than three weeks and you wouldn't. And now we did something that half the students here liked and we get detention?" she said rudely not minding her temper.  
Willow and Arianna faces were red like fire, There eyes were pure hate right now.  
"Wait a minute" Willow started calmly. "We will go to that weeks worth of detention-"  
"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME WILL" Arianna screamed  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ARIAN!!!" Willow screamed back. Ashlyn who had finally controlled her temper, took Arian to the back of the great hall  
"Listen Arian, let's hear her out and if we don't like her plan then we can get all over her case. Alright?" Arian nodded.  
"let's go" Ashlyn said.  
"As I was saying, We will go to that weeks worth of detention. IF.and only IF you let us serve it in the Forbidden Forest" everyone gasped. The three just smiled at Dumbledore.  
"We shall see" he replied.  
"NO! If we don't get what we want, then we don't go to detention" Arianna replied.  
"Go Girls!!!" someone from the great hall screamed.  
"Alright then. The Forbidden forest it is." He said simply.  
With that, they left.  
"What are we going to do now?" Arianna asked.  
"Um Arianna?" Willow asked and started to continue when Arian mouthed the word 'What?' "Ashlyn's quiet"  
She was quiet. "You all right Ash?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah fine. I was just thinking about this" she said pulling out a piece of paper that had the list of dances coming up.  
"Yeah so? What about it?" Arian asked.  
"Party, Balls, Feast?" she asked and they still looked clueless.  
"SHOPPING!!!!" She screamed  
"OOHHHH!!!!!!! When are we aloud to go to Hogsmeade?" Will asked  
"Who cares? We know the secret passages. We will on Saturday"  
"Saturday's going to be fun"  
  
A/N: Got a little carried away there. That wasn't what I had planned. I hope you liked it.  
  
Review me: I am not writing another chapter unless I get 5 reviews good or bad. It's easy to review. 


End file.
